Cicatrice
by crazymeuh
Summary: Drago Malefoy reçoit la Marque des Ténèbres. One-Shot.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Voici un petit one-shot sur Drago Malefoy : J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Pour ceux qui connaissent mon autre fic : Harry Potter et l'espion de Voldemort, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, loin de là, j'y travaille. BONNE LECTURE !!!

Cicatrice

Nous devions marcher depuis déjà une-demi heure. Il faisait sombre, humide et froid. Je n'y voyais presque rien. Heureusement que les torches portées par les Anciens en tête de cortège étaient là pour nous guider, sinon nous aurions été perdus depuis longtemps dans ce vaste et lugubre labyrinthe suintant. Mes mains étaient gelées. Je soufflais doucement dessus pour les réchauffer. Sans succès. J'avais l'impression d'être glacé de l'intérieur. Mon estomac était noué dans un étroit étau, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi paniqué, moi, si confiant d'habitude, si lisse, si…froid. Tout à coup, je trébuchais. Mon père, tout juste derrière moi, me rattrapa discrètement mais d'une main ferme et me lança un regard d'avertissement. Hors de question que je souille son nom en tombant par terre, dans la boue !! Je détournais le regard et dignement lissait les plis de ma robe d'apparat : une robe de sorcier, noire, brodée de serpents argentés entrelacés en un dessin complexe. Une robe à l'effigie des armoiries des Malefoy. Une robe tout à fait parfaite en cette occasion. Le cortège s'arrêta brusquement et je faillit, tout à ma rêverie morbide, percuter le Disciple devant moi. Heureusement pour moi, je m'arrêtais à temps. Nous étions arrivés devant une lourde porte en fer et en bois, immense, imposante. Deux serpents en tête-à-tête en constituaient les poignées. Les Anciens se tournèrent vers nous :

En franchissant cette porte, vous scellerez votre destin à celui du Seigneur. Vous ne pourrez revenir en arrière et ne ressortirez d'ici que marqué du sceau de votre Maître. La Puissance de servir le Seigneur se trouve derrière cette porte ; si quelqu'un veut y renoncer, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais, déclara l'un d'eux, sa voix légèrement étouffé par sa cagoule.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon père. Celui-ci me fixa un instant de ses yeux froids. Si je disais quoi que ce soit, il me tuait. De ses propres mains. Je ne dis rien. En fait, personne ne moufta et les Anciens, satisfaits de ce silence, se retournèrent et poussèrent les lourdes portes. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans l'immense salle ronde qui s'offrait à nous. Elle était tout juste éclairée par quelques torches accrochées aux murs, rendant l'atmosphère oppressante. Le sol était en marbre et des serpents noirs et verts s'y entrelaçaient. Des fauteuils au dossier immense, dont certains déjà occupés par des Mangemorts cagoulés, étaient disposés tout autour de la salle, laissant le centre vide. Un fauteuil plus haut que les autres, ou plutôt un trône, se trouvait en face de nous. Il était inoccupé. Les Anciens abandonnèrent leur torche aux murs et s'installèrent aux aussi dans les fauteuils, comblant ainsi les espaces vides et nous laissant seuls au centre de la salle avec nos Guides. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Mon cœur battait comme un sourd dans ma poitrine et j'eu un instant peur que mon père l'entende. Je me fustigeais mentalement : « Contente-toi d'être égal à toi-même, Drago !! ». Je redressais le menton et regardais avec condescendance les autres Disciples qui attendaient, tout comme moi, la suite. Celle-ci arriva sans tarder : trois coups furent frappés sur le sol. Les Anciens se levèrent de leur siège et c'est là que je _Le_ vis. Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ses noms sont multiples mais Lui est unique. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Il s'installa sur son trône, son bras droit, Peter Pettigrow se plaçant derrière Lui. Sa capuche empêchait de voir Son visage mais je le devinais parcheminé et creusé par la recherche de la puissance. Un homme qui se dévoue corps et âmes au pouvoir doit en conserver les traces. Une voix sifflante et suraigu sortit de sous la capuche, me faisant trembler malgré moi de la tête aux pieds :

Bienvenue Disciples, Guides, Anciens et Mangemorts. Bienvenue à tous mes Serviteurs. Ce soir est un grand soir. Nous allons accueillir dans nos rangs de nouveaux Serviteurs qui répandrons ma gloire dans le monde entier. De nouveaux Serviteurs qui contribuerons à assurer ma grandeur dans chaque contré de cette planète. Je vaincrais grâce à vous. Ne me décevez pas !

Non, Maître !! s'écrièrent aussitôt les Mangemorts autour de moi.

Que la Cérémonie commence, conclut simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, mon père m'entraîna à l'écart du centre de la salle, nous rapprochant des sièges des Mangemorts, tout comme les autres Guides avec leur Disciple. Un des Mangemorts se dirigea vers le centre, sa baguette à la main. Je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait : mon père m'en avait longuement parlé. Le Marqueur. C'était lui qui se chargerait de nous apposer le sceau de Voldemort, nous liant définitivement à Lui. Je déglutis péniblement. Un des Anciens déplia un parchemin et lut à haute voix, sa voix se répercutant sinistrement contre les hauts murs de la salle.

Arlowin Maximus, appela-t-il.

Un jeune homme, pas plus âgé que moi, brun aux grands yeux sombres et inexpressifs, s'avança, suivi de son Guide.

Disciple, tu a été choisi pour recevoir la Marque. Tu as été choisi car ton sang est pur, ta lignée et ta famille noble. Tu as été choisi car tel est ton destin de servir et aimer le Seigneur. La Marque que tu va recevoir sera le gage de cet amour, la preuve de ton asservissement. En acceptant cette Marque, tu accepte d'obéir aux ordres du Seigneur, de le servir aveuglement et de l'honorer. L'acceptes-tu ?

D'une voix ferme et grave, le Disciple répondit :

Oui, j'accepte d'honorer et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Alors par la Marque tu seras intronisé.

Le Marqueur s'approcha du Disciple et brandit sa baguette magique. Je retins mon souffle. L'apposition de la Marque était réputée douloureuse. Le Marqueur prononça une formule à voix basse et un éclair vert fusa vers l'avant-bras tendu du Disciple. Une lumière verdâtre entoura les deux hommes pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle se dissipa pour disparaître complètement et Maximus Arlowin s'écarta en se massant douloureusement le bras.

Bienvenue, siffla la voix désagréable du Seigneur.

Le jeune homme se prosterna face au Maître et s'écarta du centre de la salle. A partir de ce moment-là, je ne fis plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'allais recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, comme ce nouveau Mangemort, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir ça. Mon père – ce cher Lucius – m'avais toujours dit qu'un jour je lui ferais honneur en devenant le second Malefoy à servir le Maître, mais moi, étais-je sûr de vouloir lui faire honneur ? De vouloir Le servir, cet homme – non pas, cet homme, il n'a plus rien d'humain – cette entité monstrueuse qui tuait pour le plaisir, pour une sacro-sainte pureté du sang ? Existait-elle d'ailleurs ? Voulais-je tuer pour le plaisir ? Voulais-je vraiment ça ? pensais-je encore en regardant un autre Disciple recevoir la Marque. Quel avenir cette Marque me réservait ? J'allais devoir tuer, de sang froid, obéir froidement – mais ça je sais le faire : j'obéis toujours à mon père – appliquer à la lettre les ordres, sans discuter. Etais-ce vraiment l'avenir que je voulais ? Un avenir qui m'apporterait soi gloire, soi… mort? Etais-ce à cette vie-là que j'aspirais ? Jusqu'ici, ça avais été facile, je n'y avais pas réfléchis : je m'efforçais d'obéir à mon père, de haïr Potter et ses amis de toutes mes forces, de leur pourrir la vie, de me balader la tête haute, l'air arrogant en me vantant de servir très prochainement le Maître. Mais ce soir, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de devenir Mangemort – tout comme mon père- je me posais toutes ces questions et surtout j'avais peur. Horriblement peur !! Je jetais un énième coup d'œil à mon père, près de moi, encagoulé. Etrangement sa présence ne me réconfortais pas, bien au contraire. Je savais que s'il voyait la moindre once de peur et d'incertitude dans mon regard, il me le ferait chèrement payer : un Malefoy ne doute pas, et si c'est le cas, il ne le montre pas ! Je m'efforçais d'arborer un visage impassible. Mais comment être impassible quand on sait qu'on va jouer son avenir dans quelques minutes ? Que dirait mon père si je refusais la Marque, pensais-je tout à coup. Je frissonnais. Je n'avais pas le choix : je devais l'accepter. Merlin, dans quel galère m'étais-je embarquer ? Tout à mes pensées, je n'entendis pas mon nom prononcé par l'Ancien. Mon père me poussa légèrement et je redescendis brutalement sur terre. Je m'avançais vers le centre de la salle et m'arrêtais face au Marqueur. Mes jambes tremblaient mais je m'efforçais de ne rien montrer, comme mon père me l'avais appris. Mon cœur battait sourdement contre mes tempes, m'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mon estomac se contractait sous la peur, mais je m'obligeais à regarder droit dans les yeux le Marqueur, aussi connu sous le nom de Igor Winschensky. La question retentit comme un glas à mes oreilles :

L'acceptes-tu ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit lentement et pendant quelques secondes je ne pus parler. Tous mes questionnements défilèrent dans ma tête mais ma décision fut vite prise. Je n'avais pas le choix :

Oui, j'accepte d'honorer et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quel qu'en soit le prix, lâchais-je dans un souffle.

J'avais obéit, encore une fois, à mon père.

Alors par la Marque tu seras intronisé, annonça l'Ancien.

Comme un automate, je tendis mon bras au Marqueur qui leva sa baguette :

MORSMORDRE !!

L'éclair vert fusa et m'aveugla un instant. Je ne ressentis pas la douleur tout de suite. Cependant, quand mon système nerveux l'enregistra, elle était si intense que je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en un cri qui ne sortit jamais. C'était glacé et brûlant en même temps, comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffés à blanc qui s'enfonçaient sous ma peau. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le bras pour le plonger dans un bain d'huile bouillante, puis dans de l'azote liquide. Je tremblais tout en tentant de tenir, de ne pas m'évanouir. La lumière verte s'estompa et je pus récupérer mon bras sur lequel une cicatrice fumante et rouge s'y trouvait maintenant. Une cicatrice que je garderais à vie et qui me liait à vie au Seigneur. J'étais un Mangemort. Ou du moins presque. Je m'inclinais devant le Maître tandis qu'il me souhaitais la bienvenue, puis je rejoignais les autres « marqués » dans un coin de la salle. Mon bras me faisait horriblement souffrir et un goût amer emplissait ma bouche. J'avais envi de vomir. Je sentais la main de mon père sur mon épaule : il était fière de moi. La cérémonie s'acheva sur le « marquage » d'une jeune femme répondant au doux nom de Alysson Lestrange. Le Marqueur retourna à sa place et l'Ancien replia son parchemin. Un autre Mangemort se leva et déclara d'un air solennel :

L'heure de l'Epreuve a sonné.

L'épreuve ? Quel épreuve ? De quoi il parle ? Merlin, c'est quoi ce merdier ? Pensais-je paniqué. Je jetais un regard déconcerté à mon père mais celui-ci ne le vit pas. La lourde porte s'ouvrit et on fit entrer un group de personne. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : des Moldus !! Leurs vêtements étaient en haillons, ils étaient terrifiés, paniqués, regardant autour d'eux avec de grands yeux apeurés. Ils étaient tous âgés entre 10 et 17 ans. Je sus sans que l'on me l'explique ce que nous devions faire. Maximus Arlowin, le premier marqué de la Cérémonie, s'avança, la baguette à la main. Un Ancien poussa une petite fille, à peine âgée de 11 ans, vers lui. Arlowin prononça le sort sans une once d'hésitation. L'éclair vert frappa de plein fouet la petite fille qui n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et le corps frêle de l'enfant s'écroula. Les autres Moldus se serrèrent les uns contre les autres avec horreur tandis que Arlowin retournait à sa place, l'air content de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Merlin, j'allais devoir faire ça ? En étais-je seulement capable ? D'autres futurs Mangemorts et d'autres Moldus s'écroulèrent. Le nombre diminuait petit à petit et moi, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mon tour vint, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je m'avançais, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je sentais la regard pesant de mon père dans mon dos. On poussa vers moi une jeune fille qui devait avoir 17 ans tout au plus, comme moi. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient doucement sous la lueur tremblotante des torches et me suppliaient silencieusement. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Personne ne veut mourir à 17 ans, pensais-je. Je sortais ma baguette. Ma main tremblait. Peut-être qu'elle s'en aperçut, je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles noires, et gémit :

Non, s'il te plaît !!

Cela me secoua jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je m'arrêtais dans mon geste et me fustigeais mentalement : Bon sang, Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es un Malefoy, pas une chiffe molle !! Je brandissais ma baguette, le cœur serré.

Non, non pas ça, s'il te plaît ! murmura-t-elle en joignant les deux mains en une prière.

Je baissais ma baguette, les yeux exorbités, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les tempes froides. Je regardais autour de moi, tout le monde me fixait. Je me tournais vers ma victime :

Je dois le faire.

Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas mourir !!

Elle pleurait maintenant.

Il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix, expliquais-je maladroitement.

Merlin, comment dire à quelqu'un qu'il doit mourir ?

Non, on a toujours le choix, souffla-t-elle.

Ce fut comme si tout un monde s'effondrait sur moi. _Le choix_. Avais-je eu le choix depuis ma naissance ? Y avais-je seulement droit ? La voix de mon père me parvint à travers un épais brouillard :

Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?

Je…

Je jetais un œil à la fille qui me suppliait du regard.

Rien, Père.

Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et brandit ma baguette. Pour la redescendre aussitôt.

Non, soufflais-je, torturé.

Je me tournais vers mon père, l'air désespéré. Celui-ci me regardait d'un air sévère :

Drago ?

Je revins de nouveau à ma victime, levais encore ma baguette, mais rien n'y fit. C'était comme si une force invisible m'empêchait de le faire, je ne pouvais simplement pas.

Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

Mon père l'entendit :

Bien sûr que si que tu peux !!

Non, je ne peux pas, répétais-je, plus fort cette fois.

Drago…

Le ton était menaçant.

Tue-la.

Un ordre. Il fallait obéir, comme toujours. Je me tournais vers ma victime avec la ferme intention de le faire.

Ava…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Je m'arrêtais. Merlin, que m'arrivait-il ? Je pris une profonde inspiration et recommençais. Encore une fois, les mots ne sortirent pas.

Drago !! Cesse de faire l'imbécile et tue-moi cette fille !!

Je lâchais ma baguette, mes mains tremblaient violemment, et tombais un genou à terre. J'étais perdu, complètement paumé. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais réellement faire. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. La Moldu continuait à me fixer de son regard impitoyable et vert, un regard qui allait me perdre.

Je gémis.

Je…je…ne peux…pas, haletais-je.

DRAGO !!! rugit mon père.

Lucius, Lucius, fit alors une voix doucereuse et sifflante qui me glaça le sang. Votre fils a peut-être besoin d'aide ?

Je vis mon père s'incliner, se courber devant le Maître avec un air respectueux. Des frissons incontrôlable de dégoût me parcoururent l'échine.

Non, Maître, je vous assure : mon fils tuera cette Moldu seul.

En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous m'avez l'air bien prétentieux en disant cela !!

Non, Maître, mais…

SUFFIT LUCIUS !!! Je pense que votre fils a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Laissez-moi l'aider.

Mon père marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

Bien Maître.

Je frémis. Merlin, qu'allait-il m'arriver ?

IMPERIUM !!

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis le sort. Mon cerveau se vida complètement de toute pensée cohérente et un grand vide m'envahit. Je sentis que je me levais et que je reprenais ma baguette mais je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui faisait tout cela. Essayant de réagir, de résister je me concentrais. Mais comment se concentrer lorsqu'on n'e produit plus aucune pensée à soi ? C'était comme nager à contre courant ou courir dans un cauchemar. Je vis avec horreur ma main, avec ma baguette, se lever au-dessus de ma tête. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je puisse l'en empêcher et cette fois-ci, les mots sortir.

AVADA KEDAVRA !!

L'éclair vert frappait la poitrine de la Moldu tandis que Voldemort rompait l'imperium. J'hurlais :

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drago se réveilla en hurlant à plein poumon, réveillant par la même occasion son dortoir.

HE HE !! Dray, ça va ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant du lit de son camarade.

L'héritier Malefoy, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités, le drap entortillé autour de sa jambe gauche et trempé, sembla peu à peu se calmer.

Ouais, murmura-t-il. Juste…juste un mauvais rêve.

Ok, putain tu nous a foutu une de ces trouilles.

Ouais, désolé, je…c'est bon, allez vous recoucher, je vais bien.

Ok, bon, bonne nuit Dray.

Ouais.

Drago se rallongea dans son lit mais ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. Machinalement, sa main droite effleura son avant-bras gauche. Le jeune homme sentit sous ses doigts une peau lisse et douce. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago poussa un soupir un soulagement.

Fin 


End file.
